


Blue

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A homecoming brings Daniel more than one gift.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Part 1

Jack fumbled with his keys, trying to find the one he wanted without putting down the other things he was carrying. Finding the key one- handed was looking like an impossibility.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. It was almost midnight and it had been a very long and very tiring and very frustrating day, and all he wanted to do was open the door to Daniel's loft. Well, that was all he wanted to do first. The rest of what he wanted to do was waiting inside for him. He'd been away in Washington for five interminable days and absolutely could not wait to truly get home, back into Daniel's arms.

Finally he gave up and put down his Class A cap, the gift-wrapped package he'd lugged home, and his heavy briefcase that contained his laptop. He arranged them carefully between his feet. He went through his keys once more. His place, his garage, his truck, Daniel's car, his office, Daniel's office, key to the safe in the SGC, key to override the elevator security system on the base, key to the damned self-destruct unit in the control room, and six other nameless, faceless mysteries. Ah! The key to Daniel's place. There it was at last.

He unlocked the door, picked up all his stuff again, and went inside. He quietly closed the door and locked it, sliding the security chain in place. He was mindful of the late hour, hoping to find Daniel waiting up for him but not really expecting it. 

Daniel had left a small light on in the kitchen. The living room was dark. Jack could see the bedroom door partially open, and through it the light from the TV shone out into the gloom. 

Jack put his keys down on the hall table by the door, and placed his cap on top of them. He slid his briefcase under the table so no one would trip over it, but it would still be handy to find when he next went out. He had no intention of looking at its contents again for the next two days.

He picked up the gift and walked quietly towards the bedroom. He unbuttoned the coat of his class A jacket as he walked, and reached up to loosen his tie and undo the top two buttons of his shirt. He flexed his neck as he went, glad to be rid of the constriction.

Part 2

Daniel was on the bed, on top of the covers. He had obviously fallen asleep watching the TV. The remote was on the bed, next to his open hand, where it had fallen when Daniel had dropped off. Jack could see the TV light reflected in Daniel's glasses. His hair was sticking up in little tufts, silhouetted against the white pillows behind his head and shoulders. He was dressed in gray sweats and a navy sweatshirt, bare feet sticking out. Lying in a sprawl of long arms and legs, his mouth open just a little in sleep, he was the picture of relaxation and contentment. Jack smiled to himself. 

Jack came over to the bed and put the gift gently down on the bedside table. He reached over and put on the small dim light they kept there. He took up the remote and clicked off the TV. Daniel never stirred. 

He watched Daniel sleep, quiet and at peace. Jack loved him like this. No talking, no reasoning, beyond caring, trusting in his safety, trusting that Jack would keep things on an even keel, locked away from their stressful work and from a world that by and large did not and would not understand their love. This was Jack's heart and soul, lying on the bed. 

He fervently hoped that Daniel felt the same way about him. Daniel had told him he did, and Jack trusted his word above most other things in his life. When Doctor Jackson gave you his word about something, it was truly golden. So Jack worked really hard to believe it when Daniel told him he loved him beyond imagining, that he was hot for him and always would be, that he would never ever leave, and would never think of looking at anyone else, male or female. Jack did his best to believe him. He really did. 

To have this unconditional love was a priceless blessing and gift. Only in Charlie had Jack ever experienced anything like it before. He knew that he didn't deserve any of it. But he grabbed onto what they had anyway, hiding it away in his heart in the most private and precious part of himself. 

He tried to show Daniel how much he loved him back. He protected him, he listened to him, he tried in his own gauche way to communicate with him. He loved him with his body and also with his soul. Jack made this effort every day, never wanting to lose what they had. He didn't ever want one or both of them to die without having told and shown Daniel the depth of his love and commitment. 

Every day, every moment, he had Daniel in the forefront of his mind as much as was humanly possible, seeking new and better ways to show his love. And Daniel blasted that same love right back at him. Even when they were arguing and bickering and fighting, there was rarely anything but love and caring shining out of Daniel's blue eyes as he looked at Jack. Sometimes the love and caring were well mixed with frustration and anger, but Jack could always see the love. And the making up was always very interesting.

Jack shook his head. The wonder that was Daniel Jackson was all his. 

Part 3

Jack chuckled to himself a little. Reaching out his index finger, he stroked one of Daniel's bare feet. In his sleep, Daniel pulled his foot back a little. Jack reached out a little farther and increased the pressure a little, and ran the finger down between his big toe and the next one over.

Daniel moved his head to the side and sighed in his sleep. "Mmmm..."

Jack kept up the stroking, moving his hand up to the ankle. He grasped it and caressed it. Daniel tried to pull his foot back even more, but Jack kept it where it was. When Daniel stopped pulling, he started to run his hand up under the leg of Daniel's sweatpants. 

Jack was watching his hand on Daniel's leg, mesmerized by the feeling of the smooth skin under his fingers. He reached out with his other hand and started caressing the foot again, running his hand along the high arch and then along the tops of Daniel's toes. 

When he looked back at Daniel's face, he was surprised to see his eyes watching him. He had woken up and not made a sound. 

"Hi!" Jack grinned at him.

Daniel didn't speak. He quickly got up and shuffled across the bed on his knees to close the distance between them. Jack in his Class A uniform was something he never saw enough of. He slipped his glasses off and tossed them back over by his pillow. He knelt in front of Jack on the bed and ran his hands under the lapels of Jack's jacket, putting enough pressure with his fingers to be able to feel the solid muscles of his chest. He lifted his eyes to Jack's, leaning his weight against him where he stood by the bed.

Jack groaned deep in his throat, a growl of love and need. He wrapped his arms around Daniel, running his hands first around his waist and then under the top of his sweatpants, cupping a round firm buttock in each hand. He hauled Daniel close to him, massaging his ass, and took possession of his mouth. Daniel's tongue and lips welcomed Jack home. He let his arms come up and slide around Jack's shoulders. Then, he broke away for a second to lean back a little, and with an impatient toss he tore off his sweatshirt and threw it down on the bed. 

Jack's eyes were black in the dim lighting, glittering with love and desire. Daniel slid his arms around his neck again and lifted his mouth for another kiss. "Jack. Oh, God. I'm so glad you're home," Daniel groaned into Jack's mouth. Jack silenced him with his lips, whimpering deep in his throat. He was glad to be home, too.

The feel of the wool dress jacket, the metal buttons, the medals, the name tag, against Daniel's bare chest were all doing it for him. Jack's hands kneaded his ass with a possessiveness that Daniel knew he was entitled to. Both of them had thought of little else except this reunion for the last few days.

As he kissed him, Jack pushed Daniel's sweatpants down around his knees, leaving Daniel almost completely naked and him completely dressed. He took his hands off Daniel long enough to start taking off his own coat.

"No," Daniel whispered, grabbing his hands to stop him. Daniel moved to get off the bed and stand next to him, kicking off his sweatpants where they had pooled down around his ankles.

"No?" Jack asked. He didn't want him to get undressed? Jack reached out and grabbed Daniel's upper arms, running his hands up and down, reveling in the feel of the hard biceps under his hands. He let his eyes rove over his beautiful body, especially the rock hard erection poking out towards him. 

Daniel stepped into his space, rubbing himself on Jack. He placed his hands on the sides of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Jack held him tightly, his own hard on straining at his pants. He was going to have to get undressed at some point. His clothes were getting tighter by the second. 

At length, Jack pulled back his head and gasped, "Danny, I want you. I need you. Now. How do you want it?" He lowered his head to nuzzle and nip at Daniel's neck. "Tell me. I'm not going to be able to wait much longer." 

As an answer, Daniel reached down and undid Jack's belt. He unzipped him and pushed his pants down along with his underwear. Jack was busy kicking off his shoes. When his pants fell down to the floor he kicked them off and then reached down to get rid of his socks. He smiled to himself. He'd never made love with his damned socks on, and he wasn't going to start now. He went to take his jacket off again.

"I said 'no'!" Daniel growled. He took Jack by the lapels and backed up to the bed. He lay down and scooted over to the middle and put his head on his pillow. Jack looked down at him, thinking he had never seen anyone more beautiful. Every time he and Daniel made love, it was a new experience all over again. Daniel was a bone fide genius, in every aspect of his work, and that included his lovemaking. And Jack had been his willing pupil. The lessons never stopped, and that was A-OK with Jack.

Part 4

Jack put his hands on his hips and gave Daniel his best glare. He was biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling. "Well? How do you want it, Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel batted his eyelashes at him. He spread his legs and drew up his knees. He spoke in a low voice. "Colonel, Sir? I want you to suck me dry first. And then I want it hard and fast. I want you to keep that uniform on because it does it for me. You do it for me. Answer your question?" He held out his arms. 

Jack pounced on him, laughing in glee. Yup, that answered it all right. He sank his teeth into Daniel's neck, first one side and then the other. He nipped along his collarbone, and then down onto the hard almost hairless chest. Daniel threw his hands back over his head, eyes closed in pleasure. He arched his back and moaned deep in his throat. 

"Oh, Jack. Love you so much. Where the hell have you been for the last five days, goin' off without me like that? Damn, don't ever do that again....oh....yes...."

Jack was kissing his hard belly and then he moved down to his groin, running his lips back and forth in Daniel's pubic hair, reveling in the scent of him. He used his hands to keep Daniel's hips still. 

"Jack! Oh! Please!"

He loved the talking that Daniel liked to do when they made love. His words always turned Jack's cock into a blast furnace. The talking was a part of who Daniel was, in every facet of his life, but only Jack got the pleasure of listening to Daniel's love language. It was a language of limited vocabulary but unlimited intensity.

He ran his tongue up Daniel's penis and finally licked the pre come off the tip, trying to insinuate his tongue into the slit there. Daniel yelped.

"Jesus, Jack! Oh, yes! God! DoitdoitdoitdoitDOIT!" 

Jack did it. He swallowed him deep into his throat, running one hand over the firm stomach muscles, the other hand supporting his own weight. He was sweating with his uniform on, but this was how Daniel wanted it, and this was how he was going to get it. He sucked at the swollen cock, running his tongue around the shaft the whole time, moving his head up and down to meet Daniel's thrusts.

Daniel was getting noisy now. "JACK! JA...ACK! YES! LikethatlikethatlikethatlikeTHAT...Oh, YES!" Out of the corner of one eye, Jack could see Daniel's head thrown back, his hands making fists and then opening again, alternating grabbing onto the headboard and grasping at the air. His eyes were tightly closed.

Jack knew from long experience that getting head was Daniel's number one preferred way to come. He had never ever gotten enough of it from his female partners in the past. Jack, his first male lover, was the only one who had understood that. So Jack loved doing this for him, for them. He only hoped he wouldn't come himself before he had a chance to get inside Daniel. This was making him pretty hot, and Daniel hadn't even touched him yet.

"Shit, Jack! God! Like THAT! OH! ShitshitshitshitSHIT!! YES!"

Jack was busy, but he wanted to smile. Yup, guess this was doing it for Daniel, all right. He took his hand off Daniel's stomach and used it to probe his ass. He slid two fingers in, seeking Daniel's prostate. It was dry in there, but Jack knew just where to put pressure. Daniel yelled.

"GOD!!! JAAAACK! YES! I'm COMING!" Jack wondered what the neighbors were thinking. His Daniel was coming, and soon. And Jack thought that maybe Apartment 4A and Apartment 4C both knew it. 

Daniel's hands were in Jack's hair now, increasing the pressure of the mouth on his cock. He was in a frenzy of pre-orgasmic delight. He wanted to come in the worst way, it was killing him, he was dying, but his orgasm was just...over...there...out of...sight... Jesus! 

"JESUS, JACK! PLEASE!! HurryuphurryuphurryUP....I'm DYING! OH! YES!"

And then there it was. Daniel tried to swallow, panting through his mouth. He couldn't open his eyes. All he knew in his whole world was his cock and Jack's mouth. With a final thrust, he groaned Jack's name, and his come started pulsating out, increasing with each spasm, filling Jack's mouth and throat. He could feel Jack swallowing around him, working to take in the huge amount of slippery liquid. He came and came, groaning again deep in his own throat, eyes screwed shut. Shit, but he loved Jack. Nothing, nothing, nothing felt as good as this, even being inside Jack. Nothing. 

Part 5

Jack licked Daniel clean, gentle around the oversensitive tip of Daniel's cock. He sat back on his knees and looked at his satiated partner. Daniel had one arm thrown over his eyes. Jack could see his mouth working, trying to get some spit back in there. Daniel swallowed, and he spoke in a little croak.

"Jack. Wow. That was the best."

He looked completely limp, like he couldn't move. Jack smiled a little smug smile. He'd done that for Daniel, making him into a boneless lump. He looked down at Daniel's flaccid penis. Yup, he'd taken care of business pretty well. Then Jack looked down at his own groin. Still a small problem there that needed some attention. Well, not small. But he knew Daniel would take care of it, as soon as he could get his brain cells functioning.

"Good, Danny?" he murmured.

"Youknowit," came out all in one word. Daniel still couldn't seem to get his arm off his face where it covered his eyes.

Daniel the linguist had a love vocabulary of about twenty words. Jack loved that, the yelling alternating with the speechlessness and being so damned inarticulate. It was the hottest damned thing Jack had ever seen or heard. It had turned him on from the first time they'd ever made love. He had expected Latin. French. Flowers. Hearts. Pretty much all he ever got was JACK, JESUS, GOD, YES, OH, SHIT, NOW and I'M COMING. Yup, it was always the hottest thing Jack had ever seen.

Finally Daniel uncovered his eyes. He gave Jack a little sleepy smile. He lifted his head to look down at Jack's erect cock, poking out through his shirttails. 

"Ooo, Colonel O'Neill. Ready for round two?" The beautiful blue eyes looked up at Jack out from under their eyelashes. He waggled his eyebrows at Jack with a little grin.

Daniel let his head fall back as he reached under one of their pillows and dragged out the little bottle of Astroglide. "Gonna do me now? I'm all relaxed and ready." 

He handed Jack the bottle and then let his arm fall lifelessly back down to his side. Jack knew that was an act. Daniel was ready and raring to go. He wasn't moving because he didn't have to move. The both of them knew that the ball was in Jack's park that night, and Daniel was ready to play. 

"Not gonna last long tonight, Danny," Jack said matter-of-factly. 

He uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount out onto his fingers. He spread it around on his cock and then reached to lubricate Daniel's ass. He put first one and then two fingers in there, making sure the lube was way up inside. Daniel wriggled his ass appreciatively, a little smirk on his face.

"Whore," Jack laughed at him. "Slut."

"Takes one to know one, big guy. Wanna make something of it?" Daniel asked with a smile. He was pushing down on Jack's fingers, making little gasping sounds. Jack could tell he was more than ready.

Jack was roasting in his jacket. But he wouldn't ask Daniel if he could take it off. Daniel had asked for this, and he'd take the whole damned uniform to the cleaners in the morning. Screw it. 

He moved over on top of Daniel. He could see Daniel's eyes roving over the uniform jacket. 

"Air Force blue..." Daniel murmured. "So fuckin' sexy...why don't you wear this to bed every night, Jack? Like I told ya, this is really doing it for me." Jack leaned down and kissed him possessively.

"No, that just did it for you," he reminded Daniel in a low growl. He pressed his cock up under Daniel's balls. "And now that's gonna do it for you."

He saw Daniel swallow again. Oh, yes. Jack was right about that. He brought his legs up around Jack's waist, arching up to meet Jack's hard cock. "Fuck me, Jack. Now. I don't care how quick you need to make it. I already got mine. Now you get yours."

Without another word, Jack reached down to guide his cock into Daniel. He pushed in gently, letting Daniel adjust to his size and hardness. He knew from his own experience that Daniel needed a little time to relax and let him in, otherwise it could be pretty painful, the last thing Jack wanted for him. Daniel pushed down to meet his first thrust, grunting with pleasure and the sharp edge of pain. It always felt like this at first. In a few seconds, it would be mostly pleasure and very little pain. 

"Oh..." Jack groaned. He closed his eyes. "So fucking tight. Hot. Yes. Oh, Daniel." He bit his lower lip and made a little needy noise in his throat. "I love you..."

Daniel knew he did. He knew how tight it felt, how wonderful. "Come on in, Jack," he said softly. "Love you so much. I've missed you like crazy."

Jack continued to push slowly inside him, inch by inch, letting the lube do its preparation work. Daniel was impatient and wanted all of Jack inside him NOW. He knew Jack was trying to be considerate, trying not to hurt him. They had talked about this many times and had decided that whoever was on the receiving end could control whatever was going on. Both of them trusted the other to have enough sense to say no, to slow things down, if it were ever necessary. But at the moment, all Daniel could think about was getting that hot huge length into himself as deeply as he could.

Daniel clenched his ass muscles around Jack, suddenly pushing his hips up to meet Jack. Jack howled and opened his eyes wide.

"God! Don't DO that! I'll...I'll...I'll come right here and NOW! STOP it!" Jack was smiling and panting.

Daniel just grinned a little. He'd just been reminding the big ol' Colonel who was really in charge, and they both knew it. 

At last Jack pushed his full length into Daniel. He didn't move. Daniel could see him struggle for control. Daniel knew that when Jack O'Neill decided something, that was damned well the way it was gonna be. Daniel had not known that such orgasmic control was even possible. Jack came when he decided he was gonna come, not before, and certainly not after. 

Daniel kept his legs wrapped around Jack, and crossed his feet at the ankles. He let his hands go up to Jack's jacket. He fingered the two bird colonel insignias on his epaulets, his eyes roving over the medals and nametag, and then the wings. He knew Jack was proudest of the wings, which showed the world that he was a pilot. He idly wondered how he could get Jack to do this more often. Wearing the jacket to bed was a terrific turn on. It screamed Air Force, Top Gun, Senior Officer, Jack! Hot stuff.

He just waited while Jack adjusted to being inside him, waiting for him to start moving. Once he started, Daniel knew he wasn't going to be thinking about any damned medals.

Finally Jack got his eyes opened. He looked deeply into Daniel's face. They stayed still for a few moments, loving their union. This was what it was all about. Their orgasms were mind melting. But it was all about being one, being together, doing this with each other and no one else in the whole galaxy.

"Ready?" Jack whispered. Daniel nodded. Jack's first thrusts were tiny. He gradually increased the length and pressure of them, taking a while to build up to what he knew was coming. His orgasm was like a giant lurking over in one corner of his body, getting bigger all the time, but still relegated to a corner. He had a little time. He wanted to make this good for Daniel too.

Daniel started meeting his thrusts with small ones of his own. He knew that Jack was struggling for self-control. He wanted to make it last as long as Jack needed it to. He reached up and caressed the side of Jack's head, looking deep into his eyes. 

"Oh, God," Jack gasped. "You are so beautiful. I need you so fucking much."

"All yours, Jack," he said quietly. "Only yours. Forever."

Jack nodded and then threw his head back, arching into Daniel's body. He pushed into him as hard as he could then, once, twice, three times, hitting Daniel's sweet spot, making Daniel cry out. Daniel was getting hard again. He put his hand down and held onto his own cock, pulling at it in time to Jack's thrusting. He didn't care if he came again or not. He knew that so soon after his own orgasm, the hardness was mostly in response to being penetrated. This time, his mind was almost totally on giving Jack pleasure.

"Oh, Daniel," Jack moaned. "Danny! I'm..." he swallowed. His eyes were tightly closed.

Daniel knew what he was going to say. Jack had become even more rigid inside him, even bigger if possible. He could feel the tightness of Jack's balls as they lay against his ass. Jack managed two more big thrusts. He stilled himself for a moment, pretty sure that the big giant over in the corner had now arrived front and center. He stroked into Daniel a little less deeply a couple of times, gasping for air.

"Come on, Jack," Daniel was saying. "Yeah, just like that. Give it all to me, babe. Comeoncomeoncomeon... you can do it. Gimme your come... It'sokayit'sokayit'sokay..."

With a final deep thrust, Jack let his orgasm overwhelm him. He moaned Daniel's name, his head thrown back in ecstasy. He came as hard and long as he ever had, loving the feeling of Daniel's tight warmth. He could dimly hear Daniel murmuring his name, and from a far off place he could feel Daniel's hands on his face. He turned his head and kissed first one hand and then the other.

He didn't pull out of Daniel, but slowly lowered himself to lie down on him. Daniel took his full weight. He lowered his feet to the mattress on both sides of Jack's thighs, and Jack felt Daniel's arms go around his shoulders. He snuffled in Daniel's bare neck, putting his lips on the sweaty skin. God, they were a sticky mess. And it felt like heaven. He felt himself slide out of Daniel's ass with a little rush of warm semen.

"Shhh..."Daniel whispered. "That was good, huh, Jack?" He felt Jack nod wordlessly into his shoulder. "Good for me, too...so good..." He stroked Jack's hair and kissed the side of his head. Jack could not move, and Daniel didn't want him to. Yes, this is what it was all about. "Love you." Jack nodded again.

Part 6 

It was at least five minutes before either of them made a move. Gradually their heart rates and breathing returned to normal. Daniel could feel himself start to doze. Jack was heavy, but he was used to taking his weight. Jack felt like a warm blanket, lying so still on top of him. He listened to Jack's regular breathing, wondering if he'd gone to sleep.

At last he felt Jack stir a little. Jack slid his hands under Daniel's pillow and pushed back to look at him. He smiled with a little upturn of the sides of his mouth. He lowered his head to kiss Daniel gently. His lips were warm and dry. 

"Nothing this good happened in Washington, believe me. What a fucking boring stupid place. Lots of long shitty meetings. I could not wait to leave, to get home to you. What have you done to me, Daniel Jackson? I used to have a brain, at least I thought so." He snickered a little. Daniel smiled at him sweetly, putting on a little innocent face, like "who, me?" 

"Now all I have left are Danny cells between my ears. You are going to be the death of me."

"I hope not, Jack. You know... this place was pretty boring and lifeless without you, too. Thanks for calling me every night. I...I lived for those phone calls." He blinked at Jack a couple of times, remembering how he'd waited for Jack to call him like a lovesick fourteen year old. 

"We are both pathetic, but I'm not going back now. Pathetic it'll have to be." Jack pushed up and off Daniel and lay down beside him on his back. He stared at the ceiling. He still couldn't move much. He was tired, but it was a good tired.

Daniel rolled onto his side and ran his hand up under Jack's shirt. He lazily played with the curly chest hair there, loving the feeling of his soft skin. He grabbed onto Jack's dog tags and straightened them out, laying them flat against Jack's chest, arranged all nicely. He'd been known to snatch those dog tags and their chain off Jack in the throes of lovemaking, slinging them against the wall or onto the floor. But tonight they had stayed hidden under that sexy uniform.

"You're all sweaty under here," Daniel observed.

"Goddamned uniform is like a sauna, Danny, but for you..." He turned his head and smiled. "Anything."

Daniel chuckled. For the first time, he noticed the gift on the bedside table. It was about eight inches square, wrapped in shiny silver foil paper. A sapphire blue ribbon was wrapped around it, ending with a big blue bow at the top. 

"Hey," Daniel said. "What's that?" He pointed at the gift. Jack turned his head to look in the direction Daniel was pointing, like he didn't know what Daniel meant. 

"Oh, that. That's a little gift I brought back from Washington for Carter," he teased. He looked back at Daniel and smirked at him.

"Liar! What'd you bring me?" With a laugh of delight, Daniel went to reach across Jack to grab the present. Jack pushed his arm away.

"Tuttuttut! Patience, Daniel. It's fragile, and I broke my ass hand carrying it all the way here from Washington. I didn't dare put it in my suitcase. I looked like a fuckin' dope dragging that damned thing all over creation today. So don't break it now!" He laughed. 

Part 7

Jack sat up on the edge of the bed. He took off his jacket and stripped his shirt and tie off right over his head, not bothering to undo the buttons past the third one down. He turned to Daniel. He knew that besides getting head, getting gifts was what Daniel loved to receive from Jack the most. Daniel hadn't had much of a childhood, and Jack loved to buy him stuff and present it to him all wrapped up with a bow. Daniel looked at him expectantly. 

This gift had jumped out at Jack in a little shop he had meandered into one free afternoon during his trip. He had been exploring by himself in Georgetown. Attracted by the bright colors of the items in the windows, Jack had gone inside just to look around. The shop had been full of all kinds of gift items. The owner had stocked it with lots of unique handmade things. 

Jack had wandered around inside the store for a while, admiring the craftsmanship of everything. He remembered how he had wished that Daniel were with him. They loved to shop and point out cool stuff to each other, "look at that, Jack" and "get a load of this, Daniel" being most of their conversation. On that afternoon, Jack had been missing Daniel keenly, feeling lonely and lovesick and impatient. He had needed his Doctor Jackson to make it all better. The item he'd purchased for Daniel had seemed to call out Daniel's name to him when he'd first seen it. He only hoped that Daniel would love it as much as he did. It wasn't often that Jack could get him something that was so perfect. 

"Can you wait a couple of minutes while we clean up and get dressed? I don't want you to open it while we're all dirty and sweaty and smelly." He made a face at Daniel.

Daniel giggled. Jack loved his giggles, and never heard them enough. Daniel swung his long legs over the side of the bed and got up to head to the bathroom. "Last one in..." he sang back at Jack.

When Jack got into the bathroom, Daniel already had the water running. They found some towels, and when the water was hot enough, they stepped into the shower together. Once the glass door was closed, and the steam surrounded them, they concentrated on scrubbing each other down with shampoo and soap. Except for some appreciative little whimpers, conversation was not necessary. Finally, when they were both clean and rinsed, Jack put one arm around Daniel's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. When he drew back, Daniel took a finger and ran it over the scar on Jack's left eyebrow.

"Hey, tough guy," he murmured with a little smile. Jack pushed at him a little, backing him into the shower wall. He moved in for another kiss, opening his mouth and licking at Daniel's tongue. He was exhausted, but he could feel his cock twitching with interest again. Nothing new there, he spent half his life with a raging hard on when Daniel was around. 

Daniel grabbed onto him, leaned his weight into Jack, and quickly pushed Jack back a couple of steps until Jack's back was against the opposite wall, never taking his lips off Jack's. He leaned into him, squashing him. Jack laughed into his mouth. "Pushy!"

Daniel started to laugh too. "I want my present, Jack. Can this wait?" He asked in his best professor's voice.

"Okay, my pissy friend. Jeez, you're worse than a kid."

In answer, Daniel ground his hips into Jack's, rubbing their erections together. "No kids here, Jack," he growled. He leered at Jack. Jack laughed again and pushed him away by the shoulders.

"I guess the hell not," he agreed.

He reached behind Daniel to shut off the water. They dried off and met out in the bedroom. They pulled on some clean sweats and tee shirts and climbed back onto the bed where they sat Indian style, facing each other, their knees touching.

Part 8

Jack reached over and pulled the gift onto his own lap.

Daniel was looking at it. He ran his tongue over his lower lip. Jack loved that sexy lower lip, as well as that sexy tongue. Daniel was wearing one of their black team tee shirts that he had ripped off from the base, and his hair was still damp from the shower. His blue eyes gleamed in anticipation behind the lenses of his glasses.

"Hussy," Jack teased.

"Big know it all," Daniel countered. He looked up at Jack and grinned at him.

"Cheap date."

"Easy lay."

"Hey! I'm not easy! I'm way hard...especially with you around..." Jack smirked at him.

"Handsome."

"Beautiful."

"Fly boy."

"YOUR fly boy, thank you very much."

"Big tease," Daniel countered.

"You love it, and you know it, Daniel Jackson, PhD."

Daniel laughed. Jack was right about that. He did love it. He grabbed Jack's face in one hand, pinching his cheeks together so that Jack looked like a fish, and kissed him soundly.

He released Jack with a little push of his hand. "Hurry up, Jack. I want my present, damn it. Fork it over."

Jack sobered up. He really did hope that Daniel liked it. He put the gift in Daniel's lap. No more talk. Time for opening. He made a shooing motion at Daniel with both of his hands.

"Okay, okay. There ya go. Sheesh." And then, as an afterthought, in a little voice, "I hope you like it."

Daniel started taking off the sapphire ribbon. 

"I will, Jack. Don't worry, for cryin' out loud. I love everything you give me. Well, sometimes I have to pretend, but you always try!"

He smiled at Jack, letting him know he was just teasing. Jack didn't smile back. He had a little frown line between his eyebrows. He was serious. He really wanted Daniel to like this thing.

Daniel could see that this was important. He slowly and deliberately started peeling the paper off the box. Inside was a plain white gift box, with the name of the shop where Jack had bought it on the top. Georgetown. Daniel knew that was a ritzy part of Washington.

"Georgetown. See any Kennedys there?" He teased. "Senator Clinton or anybody? That shithead Kinsey?"

Jack gave him a tiny smile, never really taking his eyes off Daniel's hands as he opened the box and started peeling back the pale blue tissue paper inside.

Part 9

Daniel reached in and drew the object out with his hand under it, cradling it in his palm. It was a blue pyramid shaped glass paperweight, about six inches tall at the pointed tip. It was obviously hand made of a fine crystal. Here and there, in a random pattern, tiny air bubbles had been left inside the glass. Daniel turned it in his hand, lifting it to look through it at the light. Jack could see his eyes studying it, the way he studied every new artifact of any kind that came within his reach, his active mind turning over with ideas.

Jack let his breath out slowly. So far, so good. At least Daniel was interested, and with Daniel, that was always a good thing. 

"It's blue..." Daniel breathed. "Such a beautiful blue..." 

Jack's eyes went from the paperweight in Daniel's hand, which Daniel was holding up at shoulder height, to Daniel's eyes. Yup. The color was perfect.

"Yes, Daniel. Just like your eyes."

Daniel took his eyes off his gift and looked at Jack. Jack looked relieved. Daniel smiled at him. 

"You ol' romantic," he murmured. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" 

Jack just nodded. He gave Daniel a little lopsided smile. He shrugged.

"Guilty as charged, your honor. But you know, it wasn't just the blue; it was that it was a blue pyramid. If the thing had been a sphere or a cube, I might have left it right there. But when I see a pyramid, I always think of you. Obviously." Jack shrugged again. 

"Ol' sweetie," Daniel said softly. He looked back at the pyramid. The thing was heavy, made of lead crystal. It was completely smooth sided, without design. And it was magnificent in its simplicity.

"I want you to take it to work, Danny. I want it to be there in your lab, maybe on a shelf under one of those spotlights you have on your bookcases. It needs light so it will really glow. It needs to be with you, just like I do. I need your light to shine on me, too. 

"God, I just had to buy the thing for you. When I saw it, I actually thought I heard it yell your name at me. Had to get the old Visa card out and snatch it up. It needed to go home with me to be with you, just like I did."

Daniel smiled at him. Jack thought again about what a sweetheart Daniel was. And again about how he didn't deserve him. How in the hell had he ever found Daniel, how had they found each other? Jack felt a lump rise in his throat. He swallowed.

"Put it down over there, Daniel. I want to lie down and just hold you."

Daniel moved over to slide the heavy paperweight onto the bedside table, giving it a push back so it wouldn't be in any danger of falling. He continued to look at it as it sat under the little lamp. It was the color of the summer sky and had an inner radiance. He hadn't had to pretend to like it. Jack had done real well this time.

"I love it, Jack. It's perfect. Thanks so much." He took off his glasses and slid them onto the table next to the pyramid.

Jack headed for the top of the bed, scooping the covers out from under himself. He lay back on his side of the bed and opened his arms. "C'mere..."

Daniel moved right over to him in one fluid motion, stretching his long length against Jack's own. Jack's arms pulled him in close, tucking Daniel's head under his chin. He put a kiss on Daniel's hair and sighed in contentment.

"You're the perfect one, Daniel. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for being there, being here, for me to bring it to you. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," he heard Daniel say into his neck. He put a kiss on Jack's collarbone and rubbed his nose into the collar of Jack's tee shirt. He wriggled around and tried to get even closer. Jack reached down and pulled the covers up around their shoulders, making a little cocoon for them to lie in.

"Will you promise to think of me when you see the pyramid in your office? Every day, Daniel, I thank God for you. For us. And every day I wonder if one of us or both of us won't be coming back from one of those fucked up missions we're always going on."

"Nooo..." Daniel said softly into Jack's shoulder. His arms pulled at Jack even tighter. 

"Yes, Daniel. You and I both know the risks. But just promise me that when you see that pyramid, you'll think of me, no matter where I am. You are the best thing in my life. Besides Charlie, you are the best thing I've ever had. And I don't want you to ever forget me."

"Ssshhh," Daniel said. He lifted his face to gently kiss Jack's cheek, cupping his other cheek with his hand. "Don't be silly. I love you, Jack. I could never forget you, if I lived to be a hundred. You and I are forever. If anything in this life is forever, it's us."

"For sure," Jack agreed. "The pyramids have stood there in Egypt for thousands of years. I just hope that this one I've given you will always remind you about me, about us, about forever."

Daniel pulled his head back a little to look into Jack's eyes.

"And blue, Jack. We both love blue. So when I see it, I'll think of you in your dress blues. You, blue, and forever."

Jack kissed his forehead. He stretched up over Daniel and reached over to switch off the little bedside light. In the sudden darkness, he snuggled down next to Daniel and held him as tightly as he could. 

~finis~


End file.
